heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sid
| Long name=Sid | Short name=Sid | Suffix= | Occupation=4th Grade Student | Family= PATERNAL: Father: Ray MATERNAL: Sid's mother | Friends=Harold Stinky Gerald | Relationships= Unknown | Voiced by=Sam Gifaldi (1996-2004) Taylor Gifaldi (2004)}} Sidney "Sid" is a fictional character in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. He is generally known to be very superstitious, stubborn, and paranoid, having once believed to have killed his school principal with a voodoo doll carved from soap, and at another time believing that Stinky was a vampire. There was even a time where he was obsessed with being clean after learning about germs in his classroom, so much so that he wore a special anti-germ suit and could barely sit inside his desk while wearing it. Sid is often given much grief for his paranoid tendencies. Sid is Gerald's "lead-in" man; when Gerald is about to tell another of the Urban Legends, Sid introduces him, usually mentioning how the story has been passed "from kid generation to kid generation". For the most part, Sid hangs around with Harold and Stinky, and the trio are often the cause of trouble around P.S. 118 and the surrounding neighborhood. A few episodes are based around the trio and the consequences they or others must face because of their troublesome antics. In the episode "Arnold's Room" we can see a photo of Rhonda lying on the floor of his room, implying that he may like her. Additionally, they were partners in "Wheezin' Ed" and jumped in her arms when he was scared. As seen in "Eugene's Birthday", Sid takes cooking classes. Appearance His most noticeable feature is his long nose, which seemingly protrudes from his forehead. Wears a green cap which covers part of his eyes. He also has a pair of prized white Winklepicker Beatle boots, and a black jacket; he almost always wears this outfit. In the episode "Monkeyman!", Sid was mugged by adolescent thieves who decided to steal his Beatle boots, although Monkeyman retrieved them at the end of the episode. Sometimes, Sid has a "full" head of hair ("Heat", "Save The Tree", "Fishing Trip"), while other times, it's all stringy, like the hairs that stick out from under his hat ("Helga's Makeover", "Wheezin' Ed"), and occasionally (as in "Arnold's Room"), he has both. In the comic "Gerald's Haircut", Sid's cap is colored teal, his jacket and undershirt is blue and lavender, he also has a yellowish skin tone. Appears in *A Day In The Life Of A Classroom *April Fool's Day *Arnold & Lila *Arnold Betrays Iggy *Arnold Saves Sid *Arnold Visits Arnie *Arnold's Room *Back to School *Bag of Money *Beaned *Best Man *Big Caesar *Big Gino *Chocolate Boy *Cool Jerk *Cool Party *Curly Snaps *Deconstructing Arnold *Eugene's Birthday *Eugene, Eugene! *False Alarm *Field Trip *Fishing Trip *Full Moon *Gerald's Secret *Ghost Bride *Grand Prix *Hall Monitor *Harold vs. Patty *Harold's Kitty *Haunted Train *Headless Cabbie *Heat *Helga Blabs It All *Helga's Makeover *Helga's Show *Hey Arnold!: The Movie *Hey Harold! *Longest Monday *Magic Show *Monkeyman! *Mudbowl *New Bully on the Block *On The Lam *Operation Ruthless *Part Time Friends *Phoebe's Little Problem *Pigeon Man *Rhonda Goes Broke *Rich Kid *Roller Coaster *Runaway Float *Save The Tree *Sid And Germs *Sid The Vampire Slayer *Sid's Revenge *Stinky Goes Hollywood *Stoop Kid *Synchronized Swimming *The Big Scoop *The Flood *The Journal *The List *The Pig War *The Sewer King *The Vacant Lot *Timberly Loves Arnold *Tour de Pond *Tutoring Torvald *Weighing Harold *What's Opera, Arnold? *Wheezin' Ed *World Records Category:Arnold and his classmates Category:Characters Category:Sid and his family Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters whose last names have not yet been revealed